Something of a strange occurance
by AkiraSesshoumaruMalfoy
Summary: Just some NaruSasu smut for all you people who want NaruSasu smut. Warning: BoyxBoy, Yaoi smut, if you don't like it, don't read it. Rating NC-17  M  because CHILDREN DO NOT READ THIS! just to be safe :  anyone else, enjoy


A/N: not really sure when this is set. Just consider it an AR and you should be right.

Dedicated to my best friend Rachael, without whom this masterpiece of smutty brilliance would not exist ^_^

Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) smut (graphic sex) ahead, so if you don't like, **don't** read. Reviews are welcomed and flames will only make me write more...so you choose.

Oh with the story.

Naruto and Sasuke had just finished an extremely tense (and from a fangirls perspective, extremely hot) training session. The chakra was seeping from their pores, as well as the sweat, and the energy in the air could be felt from the Hokage building.

They were panting hard, standing three feet apart, eyes locked. Naruto's had a feral glint to them, like the spirit of the Kyuubi was somehow integrating itself into the core being of Naruto. Sasuke's onyx eyes were cold and calculating, trying to brink away the blurriness that had become a feature of his ever failing sight.

That's what happened when you had the mangekyo sharingan. It took a lot of energy to sustain it and it left your normal eyes up shit creek with a paddle and no boat.

But at least he hadn't lost. Sasuke spat on the ground, blood and saliva mixed on the abused surface of the training grounds. If he lost to the dobe, he might as well drown himself.

Naruto could see that Sasuke was faltering. It wouldn't be long before the teme was on the ground. Naruto, while feeling drained, had the energy from the Kyuubi to rely upon. He could keep this pace up for hours. Sasuke, however, did not, and would soon fall.

His eyes were already beginning to close with exhaustion.

Sasuke was trying his best to stay on his feet. He couldn't fall, not yet. He still had to kick some Naruto arse, but, as the seconds and minutes drew out, he realised that the probability of his being able to accomplish that was falling quite rapidly.

As were his energy levels. He felt so fucking tired, but he didn't want to call mercy; that would wound his Uchiha pride just a little too much for him to handle.

As such, his eyes fell shut and he didn't even feel the barrelling cannonball that was Naruto – _how did he still have so much energy? _– come at him and send them both hurtling towards the ground.

Sasuke felt the wind knocked out of him as Naruto pinned him to the ground. He struggled vainly to try and push the dobe off him, but to no avail. Naruto had way too much energy for his own good.

The brunette Uchiha sighed defeated and let his body fall limp, exhaling deeply. He was too tired for this shit.

Naruto grinned to himself, and just as he was about to get off Sasuke, the Uchiha used the last of his strength to push Naruto off him and onto his back, straddling his legs together and holding his elbows down onto the ground, pinning the blond in place.

Sasuke smirked as Naruto fumed.

"Pinned ya," Sasuke laughed. "I win." Sasuke pushed himself off the blonde and was just about to stand when Naruto flipped him over and pinned him to the ground, feral blue-red eyes looking into his own.

Sasuke could feel his blood pressure rise. Naruto pouted.

"No fair, you cheated!" he said rather loudly to the Uchiha. Sasuke smirked.

"You snooze you lose," he shrugged. He struggled beneath the blonde's thicker form and frowned when the blonde continued to hold him in place.

"Get off me dobe," the Uchiha gritted his teeth and tried to push Naruto off him. He was feeling really exhausted and he just wanted to get back home and have a shower and go to sleep.

Naruto was unrelenting. He was pissed that Sasuke had beaten him - yet again – and he had the strangest desire to kiss the Uchiha.

This wasn't the first time he'd wanted to kiss Sasuke, by no means, no. It had been happening for a long time, but recently the feelings had increased in frequency.

He could barely sleep at night for thinking about all the things he could do to Sasuke. All the erotic, sensual things he could do...and they made him really horny.

Sasuke noticed Naruto's eyes had become unfocussed.

"Uh, dobe, are you okay?" Sasuke asked softly. He found the way that Naruto looked quite...disconcerting. Especially because it looked like the dobe wasn't going to get off him anytime soon and he really thought they were too close for comfort.

Naruto shifted and their hips were suddenly touching. Sasuke stiffened (no, not like that), _yep, definitely too close of comfort._

"Dobe, get off," Sasuke growled. Naruto's eyes suddenly came back in to focus and they were a little too clear for Sasuke's liking.

And too red.

"Dobe..." Sasuke's voice trailed off and he yipped when Naruto lay prostrate on him, face buried in the crook of his neck.

Sasuke was not finding this funny anymore.

"Get off, now, Naruto," Sasuke tried his best to keep his voice demanding and levelled, but it just came out strained and weak.

He froze when he felt the blonde's tongue lick his neck.

"Dobe!" Sasuke yelped. Naruto growled and the sound made Sasuke's voice catch in his throat...that and the blonde's erection that was positioned uncomfortably close to his crotch.

Naruto felt like he was in heaven. Sasuke smelt so good and tasted even better. A growl grumbled low in his throat. He was so aroused, he felt like he was going to explode.

He nipped and sucked at the pale flesh of Sasuke's neck, leaving a myriad of red marks in his wake. He 'kissed', though some would more rather call it 'bit', his way up to Sasuke's lips.

He was eye to eye, lip to lip with the one person who meant so much more to him that he was ever willing to admit, though he presumed that his actions would give him away.

And he froze. Sasuke was looking at him in mute terror and anger, under laid by something else. The onyx eyes narrowed.

"Get. The. Fuck. Off." Sasuke growled into Naruto's mouth. The blonde, fighting all the desire and love that he felt, recoiled and stood up. Before Sasuke could even think about moving, Naruto was gone.

Sasuke lay in the training grounds, cheeks flushed red, neck tingling and a feeling in his gut he had never felt before.

Naruto and Sasuke hadn't spoken to each other since that day. Sasuke had thrown himself into a myriad of other duties, like d rank missions that took an hour at most, but he liked being kept busy. In between missions he trained alone.

His feelings confused him.

Naruto felt much the same way. He felt agony at being away from Sasuke, at being shunned by the brunette whenever they were in the same street. Sasuke would always find some way to avoid him and it hurt.

He'd been ignored before, but never had it felt as bone crushing and as soul shattering as it did when Sasuke did it.

And he didn't know of anyone that could help him...nor did he? Naruto knew it was a long shot, but just maybe it would work.

Kakashi regarded his former pupil with something akin to hilarity. Naruto was a fidgeting bunch of nerves and apprehension, something that he had never expected to see from Naruto of all people. However, the problem Naruto came to him with was something Kakashi never thought he'd see either.

Maybe the world had ended and he'd been busy...

"You have to help me Kakashi-sensei," Naruto whined. Kakashi had half a mind to throw Naruto to the dogs and tell him to help himself. However, the jittering ball of nerves was just so helpless and Kakashi knew that Iruka would kick his arse (and potentially deny him schmexings) until he helped Naruto with his problem.

"So...why not just tell him?" Kakashi murmured, feeling too bored with the situation and wanting to go back to reading one of his Icha Icha novels. Naruto sighed, visibly deflated, and flopped down on the ground, looking for all the world like a little kid.

"I would...but he won't talk to me..." Naruto's voice trailed off, "and I really don't think he'd listen even if he was talking to me." Naruto sounded resigned. Kakashi restrained a sigh. This was going to be difficult.

After an hour of talking, twenty minutes of silence and five minutes of exasperation, Kakashi had given up on Naruto and gone to find some fun elsewhere, namely Iruka's spacious bed, big enough for two.

However, before he could make it, Sasuke cornered him with a pouting expression on his face and an agitated aura surrounding him. Kakashi wished he had left five minuted earlier.

Sasuke, too, had problems like Naruto, for example, liking Naruto.

"Listen, Sasuke-kun, nothing is going to get resolved if you procrastinate around the issue...so, I suggest, and this is my most revered principle," Kakashi paused, "just go up to him, tell him you want to fuck him and see where it goes from there." Kakashi was going to open the door, but Sasuke's hand on his wrist stopped him.

He repressed a sigh.

"But I don't want to fuck him," the word sounded so crude falling from the brunette's lips. Kakashi wanted to strangle himself, or possibly Naruto and Sasuke, so he could get to make out with Iruka wherever they happened to be at the time.

"Really? Well it sounds to me like you do, and if you don't like it at the end of it, I'm sure he'd understand the rebuke, so just go," Kakashi was losing his patience.

Sasuke thought it over for a moment and nodded. Kakashi was about to thank god when he noticed that there was a carrier pigeon sitting on his arm, carrying a piece of paper.

Sasuke had scampered off, probably to go search for his balls so he could go to the clueless idiot and confess his long felt feelings for him.

Kakashi looked at the paper and closed his eye. He took a few deep breaths and managed to remain calm, all the while screaming all the obscenities his knew in his head, over being informed he had a three week mission he had to go on as of immediately.

Sasuke bit his thumb as he stood at the door to Naruto's apartment. He didn't know what to do...he didn't want to do anything either. He just wanted to curl up in a ball and wallow in self pity until he died.

What was he going to say? Was he even sure himself in what he was feeling? Well, he surmised, he knew he had never felt anything like it before and that he didn't have much to lose from the confession; aside from his virginity, but who cared about that anymore?

He knocked on the door lightly. Hopefully, Naruto wouldn't hear it so he could assume that no one was home and he could leave.

No such luck. He heard footsteps on the other side of the door and that's when his nerves really set in. He felt himself sweating. Jesus it shouldn't take that long to open a door.

When the door opened, both Sasuke and Naruto were taken aback. The latter at the sight of the one he had been pining over at his door. The former because the latter had opened the door in nothing but a towel, secured around his waist, water dripping from soaking blonde locks and finely chiselled muscles.

Sasuke felt his heart flutter and his loins stir at the sight. Naruto was hot!

"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto greeted, as friendly and as calm as he could considering the blush on Sasuke's cheeks and the fact that the only thing that prevented Sasuke from seeing him was the towel around his waist.

Sasuke didn't trust his voice to answer, so he used his hands and inclinations of his head to try and tell Naruto that he wanted to go inside and talk.

Naruto shrugged, towel slipping a millimetre down his hips at the action. The kyuubi vessel stood to the side and let Sasuke in, eyes drifting from the pale jaw bone to the, what would undoubtedly be, a sexy arse.

Naruto felt his groin respond and thought of Chouji in a bikini...ah, better; gross, but better.

"I'll just go and get changed," Naruto closed the door and went to his bedroom to change. Sasuke stood in the middle of the sitting/kitchen/dining room awkwardly, aware that only a thin wall of wood separated him and a naked Naruto.

He clasped his hands together in a nervous gesture and looked at the floorboards, trying to calm his racing heart. He felt faint and flustered.

Naruto came back out, hair still dripping wet, wearing orange track pants and a black tee-shirt. Sasuke could barely breathe for the sight of him.

Naruto grinned internally, seeing the far-away look on Sasuke's face as the brunette took in his appearance. He had deliberately chosen clothes that would accentuate him without being uncomfortable. If they were too tight, then Sasuke might notice the 'not-so-small' bulge in his trousers and catch on to what he was thinking.

God how he wanted to tear the navy blue shirt with a high collar and cream coloured short longs off Sasuke's lithe powerful form and have his wicked way with him. The images were enough to make his nose bleed.

"So, Sasuke," he deliberately drew the name out, placing inflection on each syllable, "what may I have the pleasure of doing you for?"

Sasuke's head snapped up, their eyes meeting. Sasuke felt an extreme rush of adrenaline and nervous tension. He was rooted in place (and rooted in this place, he hoped).

"What?" Sasuke squeaked. His voice was becoming harder and harder to control, as were his muscles (all of them).

Naruto laughed and Sasuke's member twitched.

"What can I help you with?" Naruto asked.

_Oh, you can help me with whatever you want,_ Sasuke thought, then blushed. Oh god he was acting retarded. Naruto was going to think he was stunted...that a few too many brain cells had been smashed out of him.

"Uh, well, you see..." Sasuke's voice trailed off. He needed to breathe to form coherent responses. Then, something Kakashi said entered his skull: _Just tell him you want to fuck him and see where it goes from there._ Well, Sasuke surmised, it could go a lot worse.

"Fuck me," Sasuke sighed out loud, burying his face in his hands. Yes, it just got a lot worse.

"Excuse me?" Naruto almost came at the utterance. Sasuke...Uchiha Sasuke...was saying fuck me, to Naruto. All of the blonde's Christmas' had come at once if that was the case. Sasuke took a deep breath and squared his shoulders.

He walked straight up to Naruto until they were less than an inch apart. He looked Naruto straight in the eyes and almost lost his train of thought. Almost.

"I said 'fuck me'," he wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and brought their faces closer together. "Ya got me?" he asked.

That was all the invitation Naruto needed.

He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's slim waist and locked their lips together in a violent, passionate, lust-filled kiss that sent their worlds spinning.

Naruto traced his tongue over Sasuke's lips and the brunette's mouth opened to accept a ravaging tongue. Their tongues waged a war inside Sasuke's mouth until they couldn't breathe anymore and had to part for air.

A thin string of saliva connected their mouths before it was lost in another passionate kiss.

Naruto spun Sasuke around and pushed him back through the bedroom door. He shut the door and pushed Sasuke over onto the bed.

The brunette fell backwards and looked up at Naruto; face a picture of violent passion and virgin curiousity. Naruto grinned, pulling his tee shirt over his head and made quick work of divesting Sasuke of his clothes.

He descended on Sasuke's lips for another mind blowing kiss, callous fingers running over the lithe, soft skin of Sasuke's torso.

His mouth nipped, bit and sucked Sasuke's neck, his thumbs rubbing over Sasuke's erect nipples. The brunette groaned in pleasure, eyes closed, legs wrapped around Naruto's waist, grinning their hips together.

Naruto moaned into Sasuke's neck, feeling the heat rush to his loins as Sasuke's clothed erection rubbed up against his own.

Naruto broke away from his ravishing of Sasuke's pale throat and pulled back from the wanton body, spread wide over his small bed. Sasuke's hands reached for his, to pull him back down, eyes clouded with lust.

Naruto was prepared to come right there and then. Instead, he tore off the rest of their clothes and settled himself on Sasuke once again.

The brunette's pale hands wandered from Naruto's broad shoulders, down his muscled arms, up his chiselled abs and pecs and settled his fingers, tweaking and pulling Naruto's nipples as the blonde kissed him.

They moaned into each other's mouths, breathing already heavy.

Naruto broke from the kiss and tried to find a lubricant. He rummaged around in his bedside drawer and pulled out a tube of lubricant. He sat back in Sasuke's lap and flipped the brunette over onto his stomach, arse up in the air.

Naruto felt his member twitch in excitement. How many times had he dreamed of this moment?

Sasuke felt almost ready to explode. He was breathing heavily, mouth sore and bruised from kissing and body alive with sensation.

He moaned, half in pleasure, half in pain, as a slick finger entered his rear. His breathing became shaky and he felt Naruto's other hand rubbing soothing circles on the side of his hip.

"It'll be alright, just relax," Naruto murmured softly, own breathing shaky at the tight, velvet smooth heat of the other.

Oh god if he blew it before he got a chance inside that lithe body that looked weaker than it was; he would be so fucking pissed.

He pushed in a second finger, feeling the body beneath his tense up.

"Relax, Sasuke, just relax," Naruto said, trying to be helpful. Sasuke groaned in discomfort.

"You...you...wouldn't," Sasuke gasped as Naruto made a scissoring motion, exciting nerves that had never been excited before. "...be saying," another deep breath, trying to relax and calm down, "if you had the fingers...st-stahhh," he moaned, "-ck up your arse."

Naruto chuckled, kissing Sasuke lightly on the back on his spine.

He pulled his fingers out and took a second, and just one second, to admire the sweating, panting beauty on the bed in front of him and decided that this, this was heaven.

He slicked his dick up and held Sasuke's hips, kneeling behind him with his cock lined up at the entrance. He was dripping pre cum on his bed sheets. He noticed that Sasuke was as well.

God he hoped the brunette could hold out. If not, then Naruto would be spewing.

"Ready?" he asked. Sasuke nodded, fingers clutching the pillow at his head. Naruto entered with one quick thrust, moaning loudly at the tight heat around his throbbing member. Sasuke gasped, feeling an odd mixture of both pleasure and pain at the entrance.

They both panted, trying to gain some sense of reality at the new sensations. Sasuke felt his member twitch at the stimulus and grabbed it with his hand.

He was dripping all over Naruto's bed sheets.

"M-move," Sasuke pushed his hips back. Naruto slowly pulled out, trying to prolong the sensations, before thrusting back in again.

Sasuke panted as Naruto thrust in and out, himself jerking his own dick in time with the blonde's thrusts. He closed his eyes and felt the rush of pleasure that almost reached its peak but not quite with each thrust and jerk that was made.

Naruto was thrusting in and out of the tight heat, eyes half closed but he could still see Sasuke's face, which was turned to the side, mouth agape, panting each breath. The room was filled with moans and groans and the slick noises of flesh on flesh.

Sasuke clenched the pillow and his dick tightly as he felt his orgasm approaching. Naruto was thrusting faster and harder, trying to reach his orgasm.

He exploded with a loud, long drawn out moan into the tight heat that clenched around his hard member just a few seconds later, Sasuke offering a moan to rival his own as the brunette came over the sheets.

Naruto pulled out of Sasuke and collapsed beside the brunette. They were both breathing heavily. Sasuke fell onto his side, out of his mess, still feeling Naruto's drip down his thighs.

His eyes were nearly closed and he felt so exhausted.

"I...never knew...sex was so...tiring," Sasuke murmured, using his arm as a pillow as he regarded Naruto through closed eyes.

Naruto chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah...it is," he murmured in response.

Soon Sasuke's breathing had evened out and Naruto knew he was asleep. The blonde extended a hand out and stroked Sasuke's cheek.

He too, fell asleep.

The next couple of days they spent holed up in Naruto's apartment, showering, sleeping, eating and having sex.

After a week they were back training together. They stood a few feet apart, regarding each other. Neither was prepared to give up the fight.

Sasuke knew better than to close his eyes and he gathered up enough energy to launch himself in Naruto's direction.

The blonde was caught off guard and was pinned to the ground by Sasuke. Sasuke grinned evilly, pinning the blonde Adonis beneath him.

He could feel the desire radiating off each of them.

Naruto almost cursed. However, he found a gap and pushed Sasuke off him, pinning the other to the ground.

"I win," Naruto smirked. The brunette thrashed around in his grasp for a few seconds before deflating.

"Dobe," Sasuke grimaced.

"Teme," Naruto smirked.

There were a few beats of silence, then

"Wanna make out?" Sasuke asked softly.

"Sure!" Naruto grinned.

The End.

Oh, and: Kakashi comes back from his mission, sore and grumpy, and Iruka makes it all better ;-P if you know what I mean?


End file.
